Anti Assassin Trifecta solution: The Pool of Upgrades/The Couragous Heli Pilot
The Helicoper Pilot! An infinite range, place in the corner, high attack speed assassin. Pretty destructive, pretty cool. Base Stats Cost to buy: 750$ on easy. Attack Speed: every 30 frames. Particles: Shoots 2 darts at each end of the helicopter that fly up to 60 pixels in a straight path. Has a pierce of 2, the size is 5 pixels long. Cannot destroy lead/camo. Affects all other bloons. Destroys 1 layer at a time. How it works: Is 40 pixels in size, and flies at 6 pixels per 30 frames. It spawns at the start of his pad. Priorities are: Free fly, One point line Path, Stay Still, Follow Mouse, Insane. Upgrade Limit: 12 on easy, 11 on medium, 8 on hard, 7 on impoppable. Upgrades 1. Quad Darts: Costs 510. Shoots 4 darts in a straight line at once. 2. Pursuit: Costs 425. Adds pursuit as a priority. That basically makes it target a random bloon. 3. Razor Rotors: '''Costs 1485. Of a range of 60 pixels, any bloons in that range shall be popped every 26 frames. Includes lead & frozen. '''4. Apache Dartship: '''Costs 14875. Now has a fast firing line of darts in the middle-front of it, shooting at 3 frames. Also shoots 2 sets of missiles in between the front gun, and the sides of the gun. The explosion lasts for 15 frames, and it is 20 pixels large. '''5. Bigger Jets: '''Costs 425. Flies at 50 pixels per 30 frames. '''6. Enhanced IFR Instruments: '''Costs 510. Shoots Camo Bloons, along with knocking them back extremely slightly every 50 frames. '''7. Downdraft: Costs 2125. Of a range of 60 pixels, up to 15 bloons in the area shall be blown back to an earlier point. This happens every 20 frames. 8. Support Chinook: Costs 12750. Two Abilities. One allows you to move any tower anywhere. One allows you to either get 1-5 lives, or 1000-2000$, with a cooldown of 50 seconds. 9. Specialty Flying: Costs 600. Landing Pad size is halved. 10. Ski Boards: Costs 1350. 1 Monkey Tower per side (left or right) can now hang on and fly along with the helicopter. Their range now moves with the helicopter. 11. Barrage of Darts: '''Costs 1000. Shoots 10 darts from the front at one time in one straight line. '''12. Advanced Course: Costs 500. For priorities, now can select more than 2 points for it to go around to. 13. Heavier Plating: '''Costs 1400. Requires either Razor Rotors or Downdraft, or both if you feel like. Range of propellors increased to 80 pixels, also, effect speed is faster by 5 frames. '''14. Land Mine Express: '''Costs 300. places a landmine, which explodes only after a bloon has touched it. It has the same properties of the pineapple otherwise. Lands a mine every 5 seconds. '''15. Bouncing Betty Moab Breaker: '''Costs 2000. Landmines now are only affected, and only affect moab class bloons. However, it does 25 damage per mine. '''16. Dinosaur Conversion: '''Costs 4500. First, you target a monkey wizard. Then, it hops onto the newly made radadactyl, and they join forces. Now, darts are converted into fireballs which don't explode, and they also shoot slightly inward. Also, flies at 100 pixels per 30 frames. '''17. Dragon Conversion: Costs 4500. Lands on the ground, walks all around the ground, leaving a trail of fire behind it (fire lasts for 4 seconds), and now along with fire, it claws at bloons, one layer at a time, 10 frames at a time. If bloons touch the claws, then they get popped every 10 frames. '''18. Government Secret Weapon: '''Costs 17500. Flies at 200 pixels per 30 frames. Attack speed is also faster by 2x the speed. So... uh... cut all the attack speeds's framecount by 2. Also, priority is gained: Fancy mode. Fancy mode makes him do flips, barrel rolls, and sharp turns which makes the ammunition angled differently, to try to get the most pierce possible. Persistent Upgrades 1. '''Attack Speed Upgrades: '''Every 1400 pop count, he becomes faster by 1 frame. Upgrades 15 times. 2. '''Flight Speed: '''Every 13,000 pixels crossed, he becomes faster by 3 pixels per second. Upgrade 10 times. 3. '''Extra Gun: '''Every 9,000 pop count, he gains 2 extra guns that attach on the front of him. Upgrades 5 times. 4. '''Barbed Darts: '''Every 3,000 pop count, he gains 1 extra layer penetration. Upgrades 6 times. Kadapunny1 (talk) 03:01, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Category:Towers Category:Monkey Towers Category:Mechanic Towers